1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for writing instruments and more specifically to a hand writing aid which facilitates holding the writing instrument and, at the same time, steadies the hand of the writer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various writing instrument attachments have been heretofore proposed for assisting the writer. Many of these attachments have been designed to improve the writer's penmanship by forcing him to correctly grip the writing instrument and to properly position it relative to the writing surface. Other types of attachments have been devised for the purpose of lessening fatigue and eliminating so-called "writers' cramp". Still other types of writing instrument attachments have been proposed for the purpose of providing guides for correct spacing of the successive lines of the writing. As a general rule, these various prior art devices have been of rather complex design, many involving gripping members of irregular shape, and several embodying numerous moving parts. The complexity of the devices have often made them difficult to use and costly to manufacture.
The following patents, which represent the closest art known to applicant, are exemplary of the aforementioned types of writing instrument attachments: 825,985 De Schwertenberg 1,840,191 Eubanks 1,342,576 Wride 1,818,081 Mingos 1,669,755 Hopper
The objectives of the present invention, unlike those of the prior art patents, is not to improve handwriting skills per se, but rather is to provide a simple, inexpensive, and easy to use attachment for use by persons handicapped by stiffness or by shaking of the hand. These difficulties may result from an arthritic condition, palsy, or a variety of reasons, including the infirmities of age. Frequently, persons suffering with these afflictions have great difficulty in writing legibly and sometimes cannot even sign their name without inordinate pain and effort.
As will be more fully appreciated from the description which follows, the device of the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive means whereby a person afflicted with stiffness or shaking can write quite legibly, with a smooth stroke. Because the device is compact and highly durable, the user can take it with him wherever he goes and can have it readily available for preparing checks, receipts and other types of documents. Since the principal function of the device is to facilitate gripping and to steady the writer's hand, its design takes on considerably different characteristics from the devices of the prior art and fortuitously is much easier to manufacture and use.